Andy
Andy (portrayed by Bruce Bohne) is a supporting character in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. He is the owner of a gun shop across the street from the Crossroads Shopping Mall where the rest of the film's survivors are sheltered, but is unable to reach them due to the ever-increasing number of zombies filling the street. Andy has very little screen time in the film, but is heavily featured in the DVD bonus feature The Lost Tape. This feature is a video journal Andy has made describing his situation, in which he mentions that he has very little food to live on, has difficulty sleeping due to the zombies constantly groaning outside, and repeatedly brings up the name "Ariel" whom he calls his "baby girl", possibly referring to his daughter though she is never seen with him. Andy does have a daughter (or did) but she only appears in an earlier recording and isn't referred to by name. During his confinement, Andy establishes a line of communication with Kenneth Hall and the other mall survivors. With no phone service, Andy and Kenneth resort to writing on whiteboards and holding them up while standing on the roof of their respective buildings. As time goes on, Kenneth and Andy amuse themselves by playing long-distance chess and a rather morbid game of shooting zombies resembling celebrities. Eventually, the mall survivors decide that they can't stay put any longer and plan to escape to the marina where Steve Marcus has a boat waiting. Kenneth relays this plan to Andy and informs him that he's coming with them, but Andy responds with the word 'HUNGRY' written on a whiteboard, indicating that he is starving. Death and reanimation Unwilling to leave Andy behind, Kenneth and Ana devise a plan to send food and a radio to Andy before they make their escape. They tie a lunchbox to the dog Chips and lower him into the crowd of zombies on the street to send him over to the gun shop. The zombies only hunger for human flesh and ignore Chips, allowing the dog to pass by them and enter the gun shop via a dog door. However, some zombies notice the dog door and follow Chips inside where they attack Andy. Andy is bitten while fighting the zombies and after dealing with them he picks up the radio and calls Kenneth. He mentions being bitten but Kenneth doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's infected, instead telling him that he's coming to get him. A moment later, Andy is back in front of his camera again. He states that the bite is worse. Having been bitten on the wrist, Andy soon bleeds out and dies. Seconds later, he reanimates as a zombie and, acting upon his most recent memory, wanders back up to the roof of his shop. While Kenneth is watching from the mall rooftop with a pair of binoculars, he sees Andy apparently writing something on his whiteboard. Andy hasn't written anything, of course, and has only smeared the board with his own blood. A second later, the zombie Andy's primal instincts kick in as he hears noise from downstairs. Nicole has entered the shop to rescue Chips and Andy attacks her, but she and Chips shut themselves inside a metal cupboard while Andy mindlessly bashes against it. A short while later, Kenneth, C.J., Terry and Tucker attempt to rescue Nicole and Chips and grab as many of Andy's guns as possible. They find Andy still pounding against the metal cupboard who then turns toward Kenneth. Kenneth apologises to Andy and blasts his head off with a shotgun. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Dawn of the Dead (2004) Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Bled to Death Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Zombies Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Decapitation Category:Violent Deaths